This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Power transmitting devices, such as clutches or transmissions for example, often require linear motion to translate one or more power transmitting elements, such as shift collars for example, into or out of engagement positions. These engagement positions can selectively connect or disconnect a vehicle axle, such as switching between two and four-wheel (or all-wheel) drive modes for example. The engagement positions can alternatively switch between transmission gears, such as between low and high speed gear ratios for example. Various types of linear actuators exist to create such linear motion, such as hydraulic rams, rack and pinion gearing, or solenoids for example. However, there remains a need in the art for an improved actuator for providing linear motion in power transmitting devices.